


シ too rare to break

by yugkookisreal



Series: singularity [5]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boarding School, Crying, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: シ taemin sneaks into his room at night to say goodbye and jimin doesn't want their parents to find out about it.





	シ too rare to break

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a story half done but look here, i already wrote another one and am putting it here. this is literally a new level of procrastination for me oof

シ

 

he's here, he's here, he's finally here.

in the moonlight he stands, a part of the moon itself shining like a celestial star and smiling. his hair is falling into his face, eyes glittering like silver pendants and tan skin a blooming bronze colour.

and jimin moves, scrambling to pull the window open and lock his door. his stepmother could come, hell blazing to tear them apart if she so much had an inkling. he's quiet, soft on his feet as he gathers the other male in his arms and breathes into his neck.

there's the feeling of nostalgia, jimin misses him far to much and his hands tighten around the thin shirt, tears dripping down on skin. please, please, please.

he isn't full in but jimin is already stumbling back into his bed, letting the older's weight lull him into a comfortable state. he had been on edge, thoughts of taemin and only taemin and eyes glaring at the tall female. he never liked her and pulling taemin away from him had been the last straw. she was a nothing to him now, a menacing shadow he didn't wish to know.

the lights are off, the room is dark and he can barely see his face. darkness outlines his body, hands creep under his shirt and lithe fingers dance across bare skin. taemin smells of vanilla cupcakes and sweat and jimin wonders if he was near a bakery before he came here.

but there's a question burning in his head, on the tip of his tongue and- "are you really going to leave me?". his heart aches and there's something brewing in his eyes.

taemin pulls away, refusing to meet his eyes and jimin knows. he knows, he knows and it hurts but he can't do anything. he can't and his tears gleam like pearls as they fall yet again.

he feels the loneliness suddenly push at his strings, and it's hard to breathe with the anger finally coming to the surface.

and taemin's there, voice a soft melody and hands pressing softly on his cheeks. but jimin can't look at him, he'll know he'll break and there is no point to cry angry tears and scream at him. "jiminie. jiminie please look at me. please baby".

he's biting his lip, eyes flickering at the tone, that desperate tone taemin never uses with him. he looks and the tense lines around his mouth seems to ease.

"i'll be gone for a year, just a year. and i know it's too long of a time but- but it can be short if you still want to be with me?". he's pleading, and the face he's making is the one jimin doesn't want to see. or want to see, he can never choose.

his voice is a whisper, his words muffled as he nuzzles into his hand. "how can it be short? they wouldn't even let you have a phone".

but he can the relief swimming in his eyes and jimin decides that he doesn't want to see that hopeless darkness in his eyes again. a single hope, a single smile and a single thought, he could live with that. if it makes the darkness ease, he'll even run away for it. 

He just needs his taemin back.

he's still desperate, and his words are rushed. " you remember taehyung right? he can be our messager of sorts, exchanging letters the old-fashioned way... that is if you're up for it".

and jimin nods, quick, his hands wrapping around taemin's. he remembers taehyung in between flashes of multicolored lights, a party, purple alcoholic mugs, truth and dares and puking in the back garden of his house. he had seemed sweet.

"okay okay". he wants to believe it, he wants them to work. that's the only thing he could do right now.  
he pulls his hands off his face, lacing their fingers together. "but does know of this idea?"

"he was the one who put it up for us, jiminie, even to the point of us using his address- ". and they're silent. jimin sucks in a breathe, his eyes flickering from his door to taemin, his taeminie who looks like he's ready to bolt.

he should leave before they get in trouble but even when there's a noise downstairs, they both refuse to move. they wait, breaths suffocating and heart hammering in the dark.

and jimin pulls at his heavy covers, gesturing for taemin to slip in beside him. his face is unsure but jimin's waiting, patient and so he moves.

it's been ages since they're been this close, and jimin takes full advantage of it. his fingers are back in his shirt, tracing his skin and tangling their legs. taemin hugs him back, tightly pressing against his chest. they're warm and cold at the same time, and jimin loves it, loves that taemin is here, in his bed, under his covers and- and kissing him.

he sighs into his mouth, lips feverish against lips, and eyes open. he wants to treasure this memory, his face, this moment and he's smiling as he closes his eyes. the kiss is hard and soft, fond and melancholic, shadows and moonlight. he lets the kiss completely envelope him.

they're panting when they part, jimin's eyes are already misting over and taemin is looking frantic with the sudden mood change. "you're always making me cry". it's a statement, and somehow it hurts, true to their case.

taemin chuckles, it's grim, dark his mouth pulling into a frown as fingers trace the tears away from his stained cheeks. "i know but i can't help it jiminie. i'm stupid that way".

"why do you have to leave".

a pause, taemin moves to press a kiss against his temple and the noise downstairs finally recedes. "you know why jiminie".

and he knows, he knows and he wishes it wasn't true. it hurts too much, but taemin would be there for him, he has to be, he promised. even if it's through measly letters, borrowed addresses and taehyung.  
..

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment please. this is mess, though.


End file.
